pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caffienated in Goldenrod!
Previous episode: Elizabeth's Icy Friend! Transcript (contining from the previous episode, Rotom is telling the story of Elizabeth's Cinccino) Rotom: She immediately became very attached to Minccino, and they would cuddle EVERYWHERE. She carried it like she does with me now, she cherished it so much. Sometimes I had to remind her that she (Elizabeth used feminine pronouns for Minccino instead of 'it') wasn't a teddy (breaking the fourth wall)- Ursaring? Josie Cinccino: I don't think the writers or the kids reading this would know that. Rotom: Now, back to the show. One day, we found this place called Minccino Forest, where nice people are allowed and it's also the birthplace of all the world's Minccino. Josie's Cinccino: What happened there? Rotom: Team Skull came and they wanted to kidnap all the Minccino. Elizabeth and the Team Skull grunts had a fierce battle, but Minccino was struggling. So, my Trainer took a Shiny Stone out of her bag, yelled to Minccino, and told her to catch it. She did, and evolved into Cinccino. Josie's Cinccino: Did she beat Team Skull? Rotom: Yes, and Elizabeth had Cinccino use Breakneck Blitz to defeat Team Skull's Zoroark. After the fight was over, Cinccino realized that these Minccino might get attacked again, and she didn't want that to happen ever again. Josie's Cinccino: I'm sorry to hear that.... Rotom: So, the two of them said farewell and went their separate ways. (The next dawn, after the others were up) Elizabeth: I heard you two talking until 1 AM, about a subject I hate bringing up. Please, never discuss that in my presence again. Did you even get any sleep? Rotom: I wanted to, but Josie's Cinccino made me spill why you don't like to look at Cinccino. I didn't want to answer, though. Phione: Goldenrod City's close by. You know what that means! Manaphy: SHOPPING! Elizabeth sighs, as she isn't a big fan of shopping. Elizabeth: We did that yesterday. Not today. But let's go to Goldenrod City. Dratini: Food..coffee.. Aiden: You're not getting coffee. Rotom's had coffee before, and it was SUPER hyper. Dratini: But I want coffee! Not even one drop? You drink it. Elizabeth: We said NO. And no, I don't drink coffee. Josie's Cinccino: Listen, Elizabeth... Elizabeth: Yeah...? What is it? Josie's Cinccino: I know you get really upset whenever you see a Cinccino. Rotom explained it to me last night. I want you to know that Cinccino wouldn't want to see you sad if it were here. Elizabeth: (stunned with awe) Cinccino.....! Josie's Cinccino: Be happy. Just know that someday you'l meet again. Elizabeth: Thank you, Cinccino. Mandibuzz: DRATINI! YOU LITTLE- Dratini has ran off to a nearby McDonald's, and it's sitting in a chair casually sipping an iced Frappuchino complete with whipped cream and sprinkles, a double cheeseburger, and a large side of fries. Rosie: Did you order Mcnuggets with that? Mandibuzz slaps the coffee and the food away from Dratini. Mandibuzz: GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT, Elizabeth with be pissed with you!!! Dratini: IT TASTED GOOD! Mandibuzz: Why, you LITTLE...! (she begins to strangles Dratini like crazy) Dratini: (choking and gagging by Mandibuzz's strangling) Elizabeth: Mandibuzz, cut it out. Josie: Looks like Mandibuzz is acting like Homer Simpson strangling his son Bart. Skitty: Talk about junk food. Vanillite: Do you want to be fat? Two Poké Balls come crashing through the roof, sending out a Yungoos and Salandit. Everybody: WHAT'S THAT? Josie: Not them again!? Elizabeth: AHHHH! GET THAT YUNGOOS AWAY FROM ME!!! (Oshawott, Princess Brook and Aiden arrived just in time, Yungoos was about to use Bite directly at Elizabeth, but suddenly a Razor Leaf came out of nowhere, pushing Yungoos back) Gus and Gloria fly through the hole in the roof with jetpacks, to everybody's horror. Manaphy: We're having a Mcbattle. Josie: Everyone, we need to fight Team Skull and fast. (The customers all nod, they all call a Pokémon) Oshawott: Ready. I can beat that Salandit in one hit. Vanillite: I'll take on the Yungoos.. Josie: It's time to shine, Mimikyu! (Josie calls in Mimikyu, allowing Elizabeth's Rotom to scan the entry) Rotom: Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end. Rotom jumps out of its Pokédex and gets ready to battle. So do all the Pokémon. Then the manager comes storming in. He is furious. Manager: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RESTAURANT? Aiden: Team Skull broke in and they're trying to take over the resuraunt. Manager: In that case, go, Steenee! Steenee: With pleasure! Josie's Rotom: Steenee, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type, and the evolved form of Bounsweet. Steenee is protected by its hard sepals, so it plays with bird Pokémon without worry. They peck it relentlessly, but it doesn't care. Josie: Mimikyu, set up your Swords Dance! Oshawott is hit hard with Salandit's Bite. Brook: Hang in there, Oshawott! (Oshawott suddenly begins to glow) Manager: What the- Josie: Oshawott is evolving! (Oshawott evolves into Dewott) Josie's Rotom: Dewott, the discipline Pokémon, A Water-type, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Elizabeth's Rotom: It trains to use several techniques with its scalchops. (Dewott easily defeats Salandit with Sacred Sword) Brook: That's it, Dewott! Dewott: Thanks! Manager: IN THE MIDDLE OF MY RESTAURANT! WOW! Steenee: TAKE THIS, YUNGOOS! Steenee uses Stomp, and crushes Yungoos to the floor and glows, causing her to evolve into Tsareena. Tsareena: Hi-yah! Josie's Rotom: Tsareena, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type, and the evolved form of Steenee. Because of its strong legs, Tsareena's kicking moves are powerful. It steps on defeated opponents to accentuate its wins. Josie: They deserve it. Mimikyu: In a world of darkness and evil. Josie activates her Z-Power Ring, and Team Skull is sent blasting off again by Mimikyu's Z-Move, Let's Snuggle Forever. Now, the manager and his newly-evolved Tsareena are very grateful. The gang has saved the day again as they continue on their way. To be Continued. Next episode: A Dratini Mistake!. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Vanillite (Elizabeth's) * Cinccino (Elizabeth's; flashback) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; Shiny; Rosie) * Skitty (Elizabeth's) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) * Oshawott (Princess Brook's; evolves) * Dewott (Princess Brook's; newly evolved) * Empoleon (Aiden's) * Cinccino (Josie's) * Mimikyu (Josie's; obtained prior) * Zoroark (Team Skull's; flashback) * Ursaring (fantasy) * Minccino (multiple; flashback) * Salandit (Gus's) * Yungoos (Gloria's) * Steenee (McDonalds Manager's; evolves) * Tsareena (McDonalds Manager's; newly evolved; debut) * Gulpin (Trainer's) * Minun (Trainer's) * Shroomish (Trainer's) * Mime Jr. (Trainer's) * Fomantis (Trainer's) * Rufflet (Trainer's) Major events *Josie's Cinccino helps Elizabeth overcome her sadness from Cinccino's goodbye. *Josie is revealed to have obtained a Mimikyu. *Princess Brook's Oshawott is revealed to know Razor Shell, evolves into Dewott, and learns Sacred Sword. Trivia *Rotom and Josie's Cinccino break the fourth wall in this episode. *Josie's Mandibuzz impersonates Homer Simpson in this episode when she strangles Dratini, this is a reference to "The Simpsons".